Electronic devices such as mobile telephone handsets and other terminals may be configured to receive a variety of multimedia content items, such as sports, entertainment, informational programs, or other multimedia content items via broadcast, multicast or unicast transmission.
Visitors to venues, such as theme parks, shopping malls, stadiums, trade shows, conventions, campuses, cruise ships, concert hall, airport, museum, and fairs, often have a plethora of options of attractions or items of interest within the venue. As such, these visitors often have a desire for venue related information. In traditional broadcasting, the smallest addressable area of broadcast content is the Local-area Operational Infrastructure (LOI), which covers a defined geographical region. For example, the smallest LOIs generally correspond to a metropolitan region.
As with all broadcasts over a large geographic area, difficulties arise in addressing content to consumers having varying interests within the broadcast area. Therefore, there is a need for a service that transmits on a venue scale so that venue specific information can be targeted to consumers within a smaller, venue area.
Mobile broadcast is a technology that enables attractive services to consumers, among which some of the key applications include mobile TV, mobile advertisements, and up-to-date media distribution via clip-cast and data-cast. However, scheduled broadcast content does not allow for the generation and transmission of unanticipated content. Thus, a need exists for a more interactive way of delivering venue specific information in a timely manner.